


只有上帝知道

by Lexi_77



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_77/pseuds/Lexi_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吸血鬼莱万多夫斯基爱上了一个“人类”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	只有上帝知道

四  
杰罗姆的手指灵活的在对方的胸膛上游走，白色的学校制服恰到好处的勾勒出被他按在树上的男人完美的肌肉线条。他露出一个危险的笑容，不紧不慢的打开着对方严严实实的扣到最上面一颗的制服纽扣。  
他的手指触碰到对方柔软而冰凉的肌肤，顺着肌肉的轮廓，游走到腰线的位置轻轻摩挲。  
罗伯特的轻微喘息声在他耳边响起，杰罗姆不怀好意的抬起头，他看见那双蓝眼睛正微微眯着，嘴角带着若有若无的笑意——他的罗伯特的眼睛中永远饱含深情，而此时此刻，那双蓝眼睛却被他弄的迷离。  
于是他放弃了手指的挑弄，将对方捞在怀中，半靠着树干，偏过头去，嘴唇吻上他的耳朵。  
嘴唇带来的温热感顺着耳廓一点点的辐射到莱万的全身，体温一向低于常人的他此时觉得浑身上下热的发昏。他努力放松着僵直的身体，迎和着自己爱人的动作。他的双手攀上对方的后背，摩挲着他后背的肌肉线条，鼻息传出的热气打在博阿滕的颈间，无声的鼓励着这个掌握主动的男人进行下一步的工作。  
热罗姆自然也不甘示弱，他惊喜于自己的爱人颇为热情的回应。他加深了手臂的力量，将对方搂的更紧了一些。他的嘴唇顺着耳后滑到侧颈，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着他的颈部，留下一道道红印。  
罗伯特发出一声舒服的闷哼，他紧闭着眼睛，身体更是不由自主的向他贴近。两个人的胸膛贴的很近，热罗姆也加快了在他颈间的动作，吻着吻着，他的牙齿似乎刺破了对方柔软的皮肤，他突然尝到了血液的味道。  
被压在树干上的男人猛的一惊，他的脖颈上传来火辣辣的痛感，他在这一瞬间闻到了危险的、属于狼人的气息。他猛的推开紧贴着自己的男人，捂着刺痛的伤口，不可思议的看着面前同样一脸懵逼的男人。  
莱万此时已经失去了思考的能力，他能感觉到脖子侧面的伤口并没有如往常一样迅速的愈合，反而越来越痛、一种无力感也从伤口处四散开来，传到他的全身。  
莱万靠在树上，呼吸几乎微不可闻。他的双眼直直的盯着面前手足无措的男人，丝毫没有了几分钟前的迷离。狼人的气息和吸血鬼的气息在树林中毫无顾忌的四散开来，停在树枝上休息的飞鸟好像被强大的气息干扰到了一样，扑腾着翅膀直冲天际。  
“猎人的箭和狼人的咬伤。”  
莱万突然想起变成吸血鬼之后的第一天，抱着咒语书给他普及吸血鬼的致命弱点的托马斯如是说。  
狼人的咬伤，操。  
他认命的闭上眼睛。


End file.
